Faith/Willow & Buffy/Tara BODYSWAPPED?!
by totalpackage
Summary: what happens when the slayers are forced to look at things with a different perspective?
1. Intro

Author's Note: hey, I got this idea from a story I read somewhere on the net once. Whoever it is, thx for the idea! Hope u can a chance to read my version of your idea

Introduction:

         *Note* this takes place during "Who are You" of season 4

Buffy and Faith are fighting at the church. Willow and Tara are with Giles waiting outside for them to finish. Inside the church, the last of the vampires were already stacked and only the two slayers remained. Faith began pounding Buffy in Faith's body onto the ground with Buffy's body. (From now on, Faith, although in Buffy's body will still be referred to as Faith and Buffy, in Faith's body will be referred to as Buffy)

         , Buffy took out the katra Willow had made earlier and put it on. "This is where your game ends," Buffy said advancing towards Faith. Although she was in this body for a day now, Buffy still cant get used to hearing Faith's voice when it was suppose to be her own. Buffy grabbed the squirming Faith who had seen the katra and was desperately trying to run away. "I've had your shit life for too long. Now, I want my life back" Buffy was shocked at the coldness of her voice. It almost sounded like something Faith will say. Maybe the longer they stayed in each other bodies, the more they become of each other. Don't let this switch-thing get to your head Buffy scolded herself. She grabbed Faith's arm and touched the katra. 

         A blinding flash occurred that knock both slayers out. Outside the church, the flash temporarily blinded Willow and Tara. A wave of energy swept through their bodies. Giles who was sitting inside the van was left unharmed. When Buffy awoke, she jumped up happily. "Finally! Back to normal" she cried glad that her ordeal as Faith was over. She stopped when she heard her voice. It was still Faith's! The katra didn't work! She looked at the stirring figure beside her. Faith woke up and laughed when she realize who's body she still had. "Face it B, this is my body and my body forever. You can never switch back," Faith happily said with a deranged smile. Then, without warning, Faith started to run away, leaving Buffy staring after her. "Don't worry about me," Faith said as she left the church. "Just take care of yourself, FAITH" With that, she ran off. 

THAT NIGHT

         "Well Willow, I guess from now on, I'm stuck in this miserable body," Buffy said sadly as she devoured a chicken leg. "Well, there's one good thing about the switch, now you don't need to um watch your weight since it's um Faith's body anyway" Willow replied still ashamed that her katra had not worked. She felt like she had let Buffy down and now Buffy was going to be stuck like this forever. "Although it is Faith's body, I'm inside it now and I guess I'll have to start to think it's my body" Buffy said. Although it was Faith's voice, there was no denying who was inside the rouge slayer's body. After dinner, Buffy went upstairs. "Guess I'll catch some sleep first, I'm in no mood to do anything tonight knowing Faith has my real body and there's nothing I can do about it" Buffy said sadly. "Tara and I will um keep ourselves company" Willow said saying goodnight to her friend. "Oh by the way Buffy, did u notice a flash when you used the katra?" Willow asked. "Now that you mentioned it, a flash did went on when I used your katra but nothing more" Faith's voice was beginning to sound like it would start to cry. "Goodnight… Buffy" Tara said finding it weird to call the girl she once knew as Faith Buffy.

IN THE MORNING

         Buffy woke up feeling she had lost a leg or something. Something didn't feel right. She got up and walked immediately to the mirror. She expected to see Faith's face staring at her from the mirror but it was a face even worse than Faith. Tara's! "What's going on here?" Buffy wondered out loud. "WILLOW!" she cried hoping her friend will know a way out of this mess. First, it was Faith, now I'm Tara, What am I? Some sort body jumper? Buffy thought. When Willow did not reply Buffy looked at her surrounding. Why was she doing in Willow's room? She looked at the body in bed. It was Willow's. "Was Tara sleeping with Willow?" Buffy thought a little bemused. Willow's body began to stir. "What the hell am I doing here?" Willow's body demanded. There was something familiar with her tone of voice. "Where's my body and who the HELL are u?" Willow's body demanded grabbing Buffy's now weaker body. "If I'm not mistaken, do u happen to be Faith?" Buffy asked unable to hide her snickers. "Of course I'm not Faith, I'm Buffy the vampire slayer" Willow's body flinched at hearing the words Faith. "Well BUFFY, why don't u look at yourself in the mirror" Buffy said motioning BUFFY to look at the mirror. Beside Tara's body that Buffy currently occupied was the body of Willow, her hair a mess and her eyes looking like it could shoot electricity. 

MEANWHILE… 

Willow woke up with a start. What was all that yelling coming from? She was about to ask Tara but she discovered she was in Buffy's room. "What am I doing in Buffy's room?" Willow thought. She got up. Hey, her body felt strong and alive. I feel like I really want a man Willow thought horrified. "What's wrong with me? I thought I was in love with Tara but why does my body feel like it needs a man's dick in me. Willow hurried to the washroom sink but on her way there, she saw her reflection, Faith's reflection.

         Tara was still sleeping when someone woke her up. "Hey slut, wake up" a man's deep voice was in the background. "What? Where am I? Tara thought. The last thing she remembered was kissing Willow. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. Suddenly she was wide-awake. Those were Buffy's leather pants and top. She looked at the mirror on the side. And that's Buffy's face…

NOTE* please send me your review of the story so I know how I'm doing so far. If you are offended by the idea, sorry about that. For all those that liked this interesting idea, please please send me some reviews! THX


	2. Chapter 1

Part II

         "ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What am I doing in Buffy's body?" Tara wondered hystically. She looked in the mirror again. Buffy's blue eyes and slayer's body looked back at her. "I gotta contact Willow" Tara thought to herself. "But how am I going to get there?" Tara walked out of the room, careful to avoid the man she heard earlier. Luckily, Buffy's body was well trained for sneaking and Tara found herself out of the house undectected. "Whoa, I'm at least 15 minutes car ride away from Buffy's house" Tara sadly thought. "And its so early in the morning, how am I gonna get there?" she wondered. She sat down on the sidewalk. It was raining last night and puddles of water were everywhere. Tara stared at her reflection on the puddle. Buffy's reflection stared back. "Hey!" a lightbulb went on her head. Since she's BUFFY now, why can she just run there? She looked down at her body. Was this small body she currently occupied stronge enough to run at least 10 miles? "I gotta take a chance" Tara thought as she took off from the sidewalk amazed at her speed and strength. "Wow, with a body like this, I can do a number on Willow" Tara thought happily. 

BACK IN BUFFY"S HOUSE

         Willow walked into her former room. What was going on inside made her laugh despite the situation she was in. Tara and her former body were going at it scratching and screaming. There was only 1 reason why this was happeneing. The slayers were going at it again despite their current form. Willow sat on a chair and watch. True, it was cruel that she didn't put a stop to this but she didn't even know who was who and she wanted to know if her body could beat Tara's in a catfight. The two slayers, troubled already by their new bodies and their nemesis face to face again paid little attention to Willow. "Boy, this is fun" Willow thought enjoying the catfight and the skin it showd. 

         For Faith, this was a nightmare. She was used to her slayer's strength and even when she had Buffy's body she was still a slayer. Now she was in Willow's and she found out Willow's body was not exactly cut out for fighting. She could scratch and scream and well, that's about it. She tried kicking Buffy but her new body was so weak, she ended up falling on her butt and making Buffy smirck in Tara's body. What was she doing in Willow's body anyway? "I never used the katra on Willow" Faith thought. "How could I have switched with Willow?"

         Buffy was enjoying her archnemesis's demise. Although she now had Tara's body, Faith was obvious having a much harder time coping in Willow's body. Buffy never knew Tara had such large breast!" No wonder Faith complaned mine were small" Buffy thought. Her friend's obvioulsly made hers look like a kid's. 


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm only writing a fictional story here. The characters belong to the WB 


End file.
